Lyra in the Sparrow's Nest
by Terideth
Summary: A foolish young girl, seeking to escape a life of morning and child lone child rearing stows away aboard a ship that she only realizes too late belongs to a band of dishonerable pirates. You know Jack is in it.


I own nothing, have no social standing, take no joy in life, and make no money off of this. Other than that, please enjoy. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lyra stared down at the swelling of her abdomen. It wasn't fair at all. The child would have been a joy. She had only married two weeks ago. Her husband was a widower who had lots of money and a good social standing and was looking for a young wife to show off to his friends. So Lyra had married William, and taken on the burden of the household. The marriage had been arranged by her father and she had agreed with it at first. William needed a wife, and Lyra needed funding for her education, which she insisted on having. After the wedding she had found out that he was also selfish, demanding, abusive and above all a liar. He had promised her a first class education at the very finest school Aguilla could offer. Once married, he took her as property and left her no choice but to do exactly what he said. However, not long after his plots had come to light, the same violent disease that had claimed his wife had taken him. Only eight days after their holy union and four days after their "not so holy union". Now, at the age of 18, having never even been in love, she was forced into the black attire of one in mourning. Poor Lyra. The baby growing inside of her was left fatherless and she was left with a fortune and an unborn child. She abhorred the life of a widow as it didn't suit her at all. She needed to be dancing and gossiping, not crying and carrying a child.  
  
She thought she could feel the baby stir. It had only been three months and she was unsure of herself. She began to sing softly to no one.  
"It's not fair." Lyra said quietly. In her head she was thinking about the funeral and how nobody had come to visit since.  
  
"Leaving me alone to mourn." She said bitterly, and then she began to laugh. She looked pointedly at the painting on the wall. Behind it she knew the safe was hidden, the combination locked away in her mind. She had enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of her life, but she did not wish to stay locked up here, confined to the colors of death and sorrow for the rest of her youth. Only her mother knew of her pregnancy and she had no plans of telling anyone else. Wondering how much the house was worth, she began to make plans. ~~~~~  
  
Jack Sparrow sat, in contemplative silence in his quarters looking at the map on his desk. He was not satisfied with several members of his crew, but they hadn't done enough to deserve a keelhauling. Not yet anyway. He twisted the short throwing knife around in his hand as he studied the map. Finally, he slammed it down into a small island called "Anguillita". He felt the grain of the wood under the map split to allow the knife to stick and smiled. Anguillita was a small island just off the shore of the larger Anguilla. He could leave them there and they would have just enough money to get one of the barges over to Anguilla. It was a perfect plan.  
  
Whistling, he grabbed the map and went above deck to find Mr. Gibbs and make him aware of the new course.  
~~~  
  
Two weeks later found Lyra huddled inside a warm cloak, clutching her rapidly swelling stomach. She wore her favorite dress and a pair of sturdy shoes, and carried over her shoulder a small bag that had all her money, a spare pair of shoes, a wash rag, a brush, a mirror, and a hair pin.  
  
Much to the horror of her father and brother, she had sold all of her possessions and turned much of the money into British bonds. She kept several gold coins for use as currency. As far as clothing, she had the dress on her body, the cloak and a spare shift in the bag. She had carefully tucked her bonds into her diary, which she also slipped into the leather bag.  
  
She paid a man to take her across a narrow bay to Aguillita, the nearest port. There, she foolishly thought that she could stow aboard a respectable ship and make her way to Britain. Once in England, she would buy a house and have her baby. She could tell people that her husband was finishing things up in the new world and that she wanted nothing more than for her family to fit in with them. She would then fake her husband's death and fool some young well to do into marrying her, because of her obvious need of support.  
  
She had it all planned out in her head, and now all she needed was a nice, respectable ship to take her home. She looked out towards the numerous port and suddenly, she knew. She saw the perfect ship that was the absolute embodiment of adventure. A black ship, with white sails, flying the British flag. She could feel it in her gut, it was the one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know that there was not much Jack in this chapter, but I swear on pain of death, he shall be in the next chapter alot. By the way, the rating is for impeding chapters that may have language and other issues. Please review, otherwise I have no idea if this sucks or not. Candy rewards shall be allotted to all those who comply. Thank you. 


End file.
